Star-Crossed
by DarkSonnie
Summary: After 2 years of being apart Lars and Alisa reunites and begins to grow their relationship into something more valuable. But is Alisa able to keep loving Lars when someone tries to take her spot? Rated M for something that may happen in a later chapter.
1. Chapter 1

It was exactly 2 years ago when I first met Lars. He was tall, blonde, and quite handsome. He was the first human I came in contact with that wasn't a scientist, worked for the G corp, or the Zaibatsu. I proceeded to be led around by him only to betray him in the end. I knew exactly what my goal was: To be the eyes and ears of Jin Kazama. Though I did not feel any guilt when my mission first began as I thought all humans were most likely the same. As our journey together progressed, Lars became more and more different. I found it also shocking because he was a part of the Mishima family.

He was bold, charismatic, mature, and so serious sometimes. Once I knew he finally opened up to me and gave me a chance, I felt drawn to him ever since. After I fought for Jin Kazama under his programming, I got defeated by Lars. I knew it was over for me but I had to let him know how he made me feel. Like a person. Then finally, I blacked out.

Now it's 2 years later and doing just fine. Almost fine. I still felt empty. I felt as though I still had something to tell him but I just cannot find the proper wording.

Hopefully I'll get it together. I'm meeting up with him today to just catch up. I haven't really been seeing him much lately after the fight and I was a bit relieved at that moment. I didn't want to face him after what I've done. But he easily forgave me.

We agreed to go to a park together and just walk and talk mostly.

I still lived with my father, Dr. Bosconovitch. I have to help him every once in awhile with things around the lab. He was still sleeping as I got situated. I put on a loose fitting white tank top and light pink skirt. I looked in the mirror and straightened out anything out of the ordinary. I suddenly had a rush over nervousness come over me. I just wanted to make sure I looked presentable. I took more time than I usually do.

After a few more moments of waiting, Lars informed me he was outside waiting for me. I scribbled a quick note for my father when he wakes up and headed out. I figured he should now where I was. Once I stuck the note on the coffee table, I rushed outside to go meet Lars.

As soon as I made it out, he smiled at me side ways. I flashed the smile right back.

"Hi Lars." I began to bow but I caught myself.

Lars sighed playfully. "Alisa.."

"I'm sorry. It's a bit of a habit." I said. Lars had been telling me I didn't have to be so formal with him and that we knew each other long enough to comfortable with one another. But sometimes I forget.

"It's fine. It's actually a nice habit. People now a days could use your mannerism." He smiled as we began to walk down the street together. The weather today was so perfect and Lars made me realize it. It's as if the sun was smiling directly on him. I took a glance at him and saw how the light shined on his bright blonde hair.

And there goes that feeling. The feeling that I wanted to say something to him but I can't address it. I don't know how. I did a small smile at him but in a split second he shifted his eyes towards me.

"Well you seem happy today. What's on your mind?" He asked.

"Oh nothing. It's just a really beautiful day today." I responded quickly. But I was actually admiring how he looked today.

We took a seat on a bench. I sat with my legs tightly crosses and placed my hands on my lap.

"So," Lars began. "What have you been up to lately? I've hardly been seeing you."

I took a deep breath. I suddenly felt that rush come over me again. I hesitated a bit.

"I..Was afraid you didn't want to see me." I finally ripped the bandage off.

Lars's face expression shifted from playful to serious. I am not sure why but I always found his seriousness very attractive so I couldn't even find myself to be serious anymore. But I didn't let it show on my face.

"Why would you think that?" He responded. I didn't say anything. For a moment, he caught on.

"No. Don't tell me it's because- Oh Alisa. That was so long ago. You seriously can't hold onto that." He cried.

I sighed. "I know. I know you forgave me but I just felt something was missing."

Lars groaned. "Alisa, I can't believe you racked your brain about this." He held my hands. "I forgive you. You couldn't help what you were doing. And I still care about you. Trust me, I haven't thought twice about that event because I don't want to. And neither should you."

I didn't say anything. I let him go on. "And if you still feel bad I have something that might make you feel better. I'm pretty sure it'll be fun for the both of us."

He reached over into his back pants pocket. He pulled out two small envelopes and he gave one of them to me.

"What are these for?" I asked.

"Invitations. My brother, Lee's birthday is in two days. He's throwing a party at his place. So he invited me and you."

I haven't seen Mr. Chaolan ever since he revived me. I was surprised he still remembered my name.

"He still remembers me?"

"Of course. After he revived you, he'd been trying to make himself his own Alisa model. Kinda strange but he hasn't been very successful yet. It's as if you inspired him. Plus he's always asking how were you doing. And he pretty much begged me to give this to you."

I felt kind of strange after he told me that. But also very flattered that he enjoys my company so much.

"But do you wanna go? I believe it'll do you some good."

I did not have a huge desire to attend a party as I've never been to one before. But I felt like this will be an opportunity to have fun on a Saturday night rather than fixing up my father's lab again then falling asleep after all that work. Lars is very trustworthy and safe so I doubt I'll have to face any harm with him around.

I nodded my head yes.

"Great, Alisa. Don't worry if you've never been to a party. I'll make sure you're safe."

I nodded once more and smiled. "I trust your judgement."

 **I'm going to stop right here. This became longer than I intended. I'm sorry if Alisa is a bit OOC. Since this story will be in her POV, I felt it would be annoying and dull speaking in her original robot vocabulary throughout the entire story! But nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will come very soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Good thing last week I went shopping with my best friend, Ling Xiaoyu. If I did not, I wouldn't have anything to wear for Mr. Chaolan's event tonight. Lars texted me saying he will be by in an hour to come pick my up. I don't think I ever told him that I finally have my own liscence now. I guess we still have more catching up to do. Although I still find it flattering he offered to give me a ride.

After I texted him back confirming I saw his message, I hopped in the shower and then got dressed. I wore a black fitted and strapless dress. It also had white rinestone sparkles on the chest area. Ling Xiaoyu begged me to get it last week.

"Come on. Oh my goodness, that's looks so good on you!" She squealed as I tried it on for her at the store.

"Are you sure, Xiao? It seems tight fitting." I started in the mirror turning. I examined how it hugged my hips and chest.

"That's the point, Alisa! Who doesn't want a small mix of classy yet sexy?" She giggled.

"Okay I'll get it." I laughed too.

When I put it on again, it still had that new clothes smell to it. I guess Xiaoyu was right, It does look pretty nice.

I heard my phone vibrate once more. I picked it up and examined. Lars was now waiting outside. I jumped up and grabbed my black purse to match. My father was not even home for me to tell goodbye. He was at the lab at the moment.

I walked outside and saw Lars sit in his black SUV. Everytime I see that car, it instantly brings back memories. Good and sometimes bad.

I opened the door and sat in. Lars turned and looked at me.

"Wow." His eyes lit at he looked at me. "You look.. Really nice."

I smiled at his kind words. "Thank you. So do you." I responded.

He put the car in drive and began to pull off.

"So how are you feeling? You're not nervouse are you?" He chuckled.

Actaully I kind of was. As I said before, I've never been to a party before. But I do feel a lot better in comparison to when Lars first asked me."

"Just a little. But I am okay." I smiled.

"Nothing to be worried about. Not when I'm around. I've been to quite a bit of parties so I know what to expect."

"Can you tell me?"

Well for starters, watch your drink. Don't leave it unattended. Either take it with you or throw it away once you get back. But in this case, if you have to go to the bathroom or something, I'll watch it for you."

I nodded. "Oh thank you." I was already aware about being cautious of a drink as my father told me about that once. But I'm glad he was so caring.

We finally made it infront of Mr. Lee's home. My eye's lit up like a christmas tree and my mouth hung open. My sensors felt like they were about to exploded with all this excitement building up.

"Yeah. Lee sure knows how to live huh, Alisa?" Lars said calmly.

"Oh my! This is is home?! It's so big!" I said with excitement. I quickly rushed the car door open.

"Alisa wait for me. This place is too big!" Lars said catching up with me. He was panting because I have ran a significant length from the car to the manison.

Lee suddenly opened the door with a huge grin of his face. "Ahh Lars and Alisa! My favorite guests of the hour! How happy I am you two came."

I could hear the sounds of people laughing and the music playing coming from the open door. Once Lars finally made it to me, he held my hand to prevent me from going any furture. It felt so warm.

"Well. Glad you invited us. We'll be inside in a moment." Lars said to Lee. He nodded him head and retreated back inside.

"Alisa what did I just say in the car?" Lars said seriously. I blushed.

"I'm sorry. I guess I got a little estatic. Mr. Lee's home is so beautiful! Can't you agree?" I looked up admiring the sight.

"I agree but try not to run away from me like that."

I nodded to show I understood. I can't help but smile everytime Lars gets serious. I'm unsure why.

Me and Lars made our way inside. I smiled widely. There was a live DJ, People doing circus tricks, Swimming Pools, Bars, everything. I looked over at Mr. Lee. He was sitting on a long white leather couch along with some female companions he had around his arm. The seem to be about six of them. Three on each side of him.

"Lars!" He wave his hand signaling us to come over. We complied and walked over to him. The women huddled around him giggled.

"I was hoping you guys would come." He suddenly removed his shades he was wearing. "My, my, Alisa don't you look cute. And I see Lars had noticed too." He said pointing to our hands. They were still locked together. I suddenly turned red.

We both didn't say anything. Lee chuckled, "Oh I kid you guys. I kid. Come on sit down and keep me and my friends company."

Lars did a weird chuckle as we both sat. After a few seconds a waiter came over with a tray of tall wine glasses.

"Any drinks you all, sir?" She asked.

"Feel free to grab one, Lars and Alisa. A little sip won't kill you now." He laughed with cued the girls to giggle once more.

"No thanks. I don't Alisa have _too_ much fun." Lars leaned to Lee.

"Oh Lars no need to treat Alisa like such a child. She's a grown woman. Have some fun." Lee turned to me. "Would like a drink, Alisa?"

I shrugged awkwardly. I don't know if Lars wanted me to say yes or no. But I didn't say anything I just turned to look at him. Lee did a hand signal to the waitress. She handed me the delicate glass with bubbly liquid.

Lars grabbed on too and took a small sip. I looked at him and did the same. I tasted the bitter drink as it hit my tounge. It was so strong and kind of stung my throat but It wasn't serious. I cleared my throat.

"Are you feeling okay?" Lars asked.

I nodded. I felt good actually.

"See Lars. No need to baby the girl." Lars rolled his eyes and sat back with his drink.

"Oh Lars, I also invited someone that you may know. Do you remember a woman that was also a part of the Tekken Force?"

Lars shrugged. "There's a lot of females in the Tekken force."

"Do you remember one named Carla in particular? I invited her."

"Oh her. She wasn't in the rebel force with me so maybe that's why I didn't remember her." He said putting the now empty glass down.

I suddenly spoke up. "If she wasn't in the Rebel force like you, doesn't that mean you are enemies?"

"I wouldn't think so. All that Rebel Force stuff is behind me."

Lee looked around the room. He spotted the person he was looking for. He made another hand guesture. Suddenly a tall woman appeard from the crowd of people she was around.

"Oh hello Mr. Chaolan." She beemed. I couldn't help but notied how gorgous she was. She had strawberry blonde hair and had a curvy figure. I didn't understand how I have not seen here when fighting side by side with Lars. She was so.. Pretty.

"This is my friend Carla. We met shortly after you two finished your mission together."

Lars jump up from his seat. "Right, now I remember you. Oh wow it's been so long!"

"I remember you aswell. You ran that Rebel Force." She smiled at him slyly.

Lars chuckled. "Yeah well, that's all behind me. I'm just enjoying a normal life. With my friend, Alisa here."

She turned to me as I was still sitting on the couch. She extended her hand for me to shake it.

"It's nice you meet you.. Alisha?" She smiled. I got up and grabbed her hand.

"Alisa." I corrected. "It is an honor." We both shook hands.

"Oh I'm sorry." She smiled and looked at me. "Oh your dress is so cute. I like that!"

"Thank you so much." We finally let go of eachother. She smiled at me once more and turned to Lars.

"So awesome I get to see you again. Hey, do you wanna go sit at the bar with me and my friends over there?" She asked him.

Lars suddenly looked over at me. He shook his slowly. "I just can't leave Alisa. And I doubt she'd want to sit at a bar!"

It's true. I did not. I stood up from the chair. "No, no, no. It is obvious you two have some catching up to do. I'll sit here. I am fine." I smiled.

"Alisa seriously, If you want me to stay, I can."

"And I'm serious too. Go ahead, Lars." I said politely.

He looked over at Carla and then back at me. He sighed.

"Okay. But remember what I told you in the car. And please don't wander off too far." He whispered to me.

I nodded to show my understanding.

"I won't be long." He promised. Carla walked ahead of him and he followed.

I sat back down on the leather seat.

Lee stopped talking to his girls and looked over at me. "Why didn't you go?" He asked.

I shrugged. "A bar doesn't seem like something I'd enjoy." I said toying with the bottom of my dress.

"Oh Alisa sometimes you have to live a little. Break out of your shell and just be a butterfly! You have the adorable face for it."

I giggled. "Thank you. Your compliment is appreciated."

Even though me and Lars have been here for almost an hour, I feel like this is just the beginning.

I couldn't help but constantly watch over Lars and Carla. They were talking and laughing. She had her legs crossed and her arm rested on the bar table. Everytime Lars would say something, she'd laugh and put her small danity hands on his lap.

Sitting here watching them somehow made me finish my drink. I suppose I was getting bored. The more I drank it, the more it made me forget. But I liked it. I took the last sip and sat it down on the coffee table. The same waitress came up to me and offered another drink to me. This was the third one now. I grabbed the glass again and within seconds the glass met my lips.

Lee looked over in amazement as if he was watching something on the discovery channel. I gulped the drink down without any pauses. After a few more seconds, I sat the glass down.

"Guhh..Alisa?" I looked over at him. "I-I uh think you've had enough. You're starting to drink that faster than Kazuya falling down a cliff.

I put my hands up. I suddenly felt so loose. I'm actually slouching. I do not normally do that but right now it felt so normal and good.

"I'm sorry. But didn't you say I could be a butterfly? I want to enjoy myself and I am indeed enjoying myself. Lars is over there talking to his um..His soilder partner girl and I'm enjoying a bubbly for the first time. We are all happy." I grabbed another glass from the waitress.

Mr. Lee looked up at the waitress. "Please don't come back to her. She's done." He said pointing at me. The waitress nodded and walked away.

I managed to take a half of sip of the drink before Lee depreived it from my hands. "No more, Alisa."

I whinned. "Sorry but, you are kind of freaking me out. And I'm pretty sure if Lars was here he'd say stop."

I sighed in disappointment. The drink was awful but I liked it. I could not understand.

"Alisa I know I said you could do whatever but let me try to rephrase, just learn to have your limits. Lars really cares about you and I hate to see him get upset if something were too..."

My ears suddenly blocked out what Mr. Lee was saying. My eyes became heavy and drowsy and my body felt light. As if I were floating on a cloud. Were my sensors having difficulties? I laid back into the couch and closed my eyes until I saw nothing but black.

 **Funfact in case you did not catch on: "Carla" is suppose to be the sexy female Tekken Force solider that was suppose to be in TR. Since we never found out her name, I decided to give her one. I hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

So I'm going to switch this is Lars' POV. Just for this chapter I feel this chapter would have more depth if we see how Lars is doing.

Me and Carla talked for hours. For someone who would have potentially been my enemy, she's pretty cool. Shocked someone like her was even fighting as a soldier. She's so calm and mellow. Doesn't even look like a fighter. I guess I could say the same for Alisa. Speaking of which-

"Lars!" Lee yelled as he approached us, cutting our conversation short. I turned to see my adoptive brother with a disturbed look on his face.

"What? what's wrong?" Before he could even say anything else, I spoke again. "Oh my God, where's Alisa?" I asked.

He opened his mouth to say something but I walked off quickly. I made my way back to the white leather couch where I left her but she wasn't there. Now we have a problem.

I turned to Lee who quickly followed behind me. "Where is she?!" I yelled. Lee put his hands up.

"I'm not sure. She was just here a second ago."

I facepalmed myself. I knew I should have left her alone. This is my own fault.

"Lee what happened?" I asked trying to stay calm.

Lee did a nervous laugh. "Well our dear Alisa has had...A bit too much fun and a bit too much to drink. Then I started telling her she should break out of her shell and just be a butterfly.. I'm guessing she took my advice."

I groaned loudly. "That's why I told her not to get anymore..I'd call her but my phone is dead." I said irritated. "And how could you just sit there, man?"

"I didn't know. I was talking to the ladies around me and the next thing I knew, she was on her third glass." Lee said nervously.

"TH-THIRD?" I shrieked. That's not good. And I always had the feeling Alisa was a lightweight.

"Don't worry, we can find her." Lee said sighing.

"Well for one thing, we know she's not down here. Shall we check up stairs?"

"Which one?" I asked. His place was huge. Had to have at least five stories.

"Just come on." Lee grabbed my arm and led me to the next flight of stairs. Soon we were in a long hallway. There were a bunch of people up here too. There had to be at least 1,000 people at this party. As we made our way down the hall, Lee was getting greeted left and right as if he was a celebrity.

He waved at all of them. "Yes, yes thank you for coming!

He checked the rooms in the hallway and so did I. There were different people in different rooms. Some were singing karaoke, dancing, drinking, making out, and a few other stuff..

I'm pretty sure we've checked every room on that floor. I even ended up meeting Lee once we both opened up a door simultaneously. We both groaned at the sight of each other because we were both getting nowhere.

"Where could a girl like her hide?" Lee said taking a seat.

"Well she can fly.. I don't feel like making a list." I sat on a seat next to him. All the searching was getting tiring. "Knew I should have left her alone."

"Lars relax. Alisa is a grown woman and plus even if she were in danger she can handle herself. I think you're just blowing this way out of proportion."

"I know. But before we came I promised her safety. I don't care if she wants to go somewhere else around the party but I atleast want to know where."

"Lars-"

"Look. I was already close to losing her before. I don't want to witness it again, okay?"

"I understand."

After a few moments of silence, we both heard giggling. Girly squeamish giggling. It sounded like it was coming from the bathroom. Me and Lee both looked at each other awkwardly.

"You and I both know I don't sound like that." I said as Lee stared at me.

Me and Lee both turned to the door behind us. He quickly opened the door and there we saw Alisa sitting on the edge of the tub giggling at her phone.

"Alisa! There you are." I yelled walking over to her. When I finally made it to her, she shined her phone in my face.

"Look what Miharu Hirano sent me via Text! A puppy wearing sunglasses!" She doubled over in laughter. I've been to enough parties in High School to know that she had too much fun. But what was she doing in here?

"Well it's time to go, Alisa. It's already a little after 1:00am." She stopped giggling.

"Aw already?"

"Yes already." Before she could protest, I picked her up and put her over my shoulder.

"Thanks for the invite, Lee but we must be going." Lee nodded.

"Oh you're leaving already?" A soft familiar voice said. I turned to see Carla behind Lee smiling.

"Yeah. Alisa has to get home. I'm gonna guess she had a good time." I said pointing to the pink haired girl around me.

"Aw well it was nice meeting you." She said.

"Thanks same to you. Well I'm gonna get out of here. I'll see y'all."

I abruptly turned and headed for the door. Once we made it outside, I grabbed my key from my back pocket and unlocked the door. I sat Alisa down on the passenger seat and got her situated. Once I fastened her seat belt and got myself into the car, she woke up. She quietly turned towards me.

"Lars. That was so much fun." She sighed and rolled down her window. "Can we go to another one?" She smiled.

She's out of her mind. I don't wanna go through that again.

"No. Lets just get home, okay?" I suddenly felt tired. I just wanted to lay down. But I can't take Alisa home like this. What would her father say? Maybe she can stay with me and I'll sleep on the couch. Then I could drop her off in the morning. I told her my plan.

"Oh I get to spend the night with you! Are we gonna stay up late and watch horror films?" She said excitedly.

"Not really. We're gonna come in and go straight to bed." I said keeping my eyes on the road.

"You're no fun." She said turning towards the window again.

We sat through the rest of the drive in silence minus the occasional small giggles Alisa made as she scrolled through her phone. Who could she be texting this late anyway? I swear this whole night has been something else. Who would have thought Alisa, out of all people. Could have been worse. At least she didn't puke on anything while we were there. After about an hour, I finally made it home. I looked over to my left and Alisa was sleep with her head rested against the window. Even with her hair all messy she still looked beautiful.

I got out my car and went to open her door. I grabbed her with two hands and began to carry her bridal style. I closed the door behind me with my foot and turned on the car alarm. Once we made it inside the house I turned on the light. Alisa woke up still in my arms. It's like she sleeps for a few minutes and then wakes back up.

She looked up and smiled at me. I shocking smiled back despite my exhaustion. I made it upstairs and placed her on my bed. I gave her one of my shirts to sleep in. It looked like she could swim in it but on her it was adorable. Once she got comfortable I sat on the edge.

"How are you feeling, Alisa?" I ask.

She smiled. "I feel great. Tonight was so fun, Lars. Wouldn't you agree?"

"It was sure was interesting." I chuckled nervously scratching the back of my head. "Well I'll let you sleep."

I got up and began to walk away. As soon as I touched the door handle, she cried out.

"Wait!.. You don't sleep in your own bed?" She asked.

"Well you're sleeping in there."

"I know. You want to sleep together?" She turned and laid on her side to face me. She rested her hand on her hand.

I suddenly grew nervous and red. I couldn't. I shouldn't. Though it was true I had feelings for Alisa but I could never bring myself to make a move on her. It just seems so odd suddenly.

"Um.. I-I can't. I usually sleep better alone anyway. Heh heh.."

Alisa got from under her covers and crawled to the edge of the bed. She place her head back on both of her hands and looked at me. Her face was a mixture of pouty and amusement.

"I don't. Plus according to my data there is going to be a Thunderstorm later on at night. I don't like being alone on thunderstorms."

"Well what do you normally do when you're alone?" I asked.

"I have a hard time sleeping. So I barely get any. But if I had someone around I'd feel safer." She smiled sideways.

She looked so cute. I've always thought that about her but now she looked as cute as a small puppy in the rain. Her hair was somewhat messy and she wore an overgrown T-Shirt.. With nothing but her underwear underneath it. I started to have strange thoughts about it. But I had to shrug it off. I can't. I can't do that with Alisa. She's my partner and I'm like her protect damn it! As much as I wouldn't mind. I can't bring myself to. It'd be too weird. Maybe I could just sleep in the same bed with her. Nothing has to happen.

"Okay. I'll lay in here with you." I sighed.

"Oh yes!" She smiled excitedly.

"Lets just go straight to sleep, okay?" I turned off the light switch and climbed into the bed with her.

"Okay. But one more thing."

"What is it?" I could feel my eyes wanting to pry itself shut.

Alisa faced me and scooted closer to me. She wrapped her arms around me. This caught me way off guard before I could say anything, She wrapped her legs around my torso and buried her face in my chest.

"Alisa?.."

"It's like the closer I am to you, the safer I feel." She whispered into my chest.

I couldn't believe how coy she was acting. And she was being such a helpless puppy. What has gotten into her? As she laid on me like this, she would occasionally adjust herself. Everytime she did this, her shirt would lift up a little and her lower body would rub against my manhood. I felt myself turning red again. After a few minutes she did it again, She slid her lower body up against my pelvic area. She didn't stop. She started to squeeze her inner thighs around my lower body, push up, push back down, then release. At first I thought she was adjusting herself but now I have a feeling she knows exactly what she's doing.

Within seconds my body couldn't control itself anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

As Alisa was basically dry humping me under the covers, this made my pelvic area poke out. I was hoping and praying she wouldn't noticed but- Shit!

"Lars?" She stopped her activity.

Oh shit here it comes. This is going to be so weird.

She didn't say anything. She just looked down and giggled. I wonder if the alcohol still had an affect on her or if she actually knew what she's doing. I wrapped my arms around her as she continued to rub her clothed body against me. Her intimate area was literally rubbing against my manhood. She went up and down. Hard and slow. I began to hear the raindrops trickle on the window nearby. That wasn't going to be the only storm about to erupt.

After a few more minutes, I felt myself going damn near crazy. Alisa then did the unthinkable. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against mine. She brought her body closer and ran her hands down my chest. I was now getting triple the pleasure with her kissing me, humping me, and feeling my chest. I feel like if I didn't handle her soon, I was going to go mad.

I reluctantly kissed her back. I couldn't help it anymore. Her warm and soft lips made me feel so good. But a part of me still felt it was wrong. I felt like I was taking advantage of her. And she herself was not making it any better. She got on top of me slid down to my boxers.

Oh no, no, no. She can not be serious.

She fanned her long fingers against the large bulge. She gently ran her nails up and down the shaft. Why can't is she doing this? Why now?

Alisa finally pulled down my gray boxers and revealed what was the hard bulge in my pants. Does she even know what she's doing? She held the base with both of her hands and began to move them up and down the length of my penis. She went up, did a twirl with her fingers and went back down again. She continued this until I started to do a low moan. She giggled at the sounds of pleasure I was making. What is with her and all this giggling? Was she finding this funny? Because I'm about to die.

She was now doing soft pumps around the base. She kept running her hands just up and down the length. She started to moan and groan as well as she did this. I still don't know what the hell was going on but the pleasure kept making me for get. She continued to do this little routine until I shot my load.

I ended with a low moan and a deep breath. She took a moment and sat there. It was a long steady pause. As if she froze. I wonder if she's regretting what she just did. That doesn't seem like something Alisa would do at all. I heard her suck her teeth. Then in one fluid motion, she jumped back under the covers and went to sleep. As if nothing just happened. I sat there dumbfounded as the thunderstorm outside began to sound.

What just happened?

Hopefully this was all a dream and will not be remembered tomorrow. Mostly by me. I didn't say anything else to her. I knew she was fast asleep and plus that was a very interesting moment. After that I suddenly didn't even feel tired. I just relaxed and closed my eyes until the sun came up.

I woke up feeling groggy. The sun beamed through the window and the birds chirped. Kind of hard to believe there was a thunderstorm last night. I turned to my right and there was Alisa.

She was still sleep with her hands under the pillow and facing me. Her shirt still covered her whole body and she looked peaceful. Was it a dream? Or was it real? Maybe I shouldn't mention it when she wakes up. If she doesn't mention it first, then I'll know.

The more I stared at her, the less believable it became. Her hair wasn't as messy as last night and her face doesn't look flushed or anything. She looked so pretty as she slept. The way her body occasionally swayed. The way the morning sun shined on her. Hard to believe a she would do that. Picture a cute puppy that just tore up your room. You can't stay mad at them.

I got out the bed gently and quietly, trying not to wake her up. I made my way to the restroom to take a shower. While the warm water hit my skin. I still couldn't stop thinking about this. Alisa is like a best friend to me, almost like a sister. It like I feel weird but it also felt so good when she had her hand wrapped around my- I should probably stop. What makes it worse is that even though I thought of her as mostly a bestfriend, I potentially had a wet dream about. The thought of this made me scrub harder in the shower.

I felt so wrong. I hope it was real so at least I don't have to explain to myself why I had a sex dream about her. But it just seemed so...Real

Once I was done showering. I dried myself off and changed into something comfortable and casual. I went back in my room and saw that Alisa was gone. Oh she's awake, I see. I went downstairs and saw her in the kitchen. Before I could even bring one step in she jumped up in front of me, scaring the life out of me.

"Hi Lars!" She beamed loudly.

I did a small jump. "Oh. Good morning, Alisa." I said nervously.

She smiled at me for a few moments and turned back around. I sat at the kitchen table. She turned back towards me.

"Here. I made you pancakes. I hope you don't mind. And don't worry I'll clean all this stuff up."

I was amazed how she did all of this so fast. I was only in the shower for about 10 minutes. It's like she had lighting speed. But I was still very flattered she made me breakfast.

"Oh that's okay, Alisa. I got it." I said assuring her.

"You seem a lot less cranky than last night. You must have had a good sleep I suppose."

"Uh yeah it was something.." I said taking a bite on my pancake. It was so warm and fluffy. It was really good. I didn't even know Alisa could cook. I'm guessing she had to learn how, living with her father and all.

"How is it?" She asked watching me eat.

"It's really good. I didn't know you had it in you." I couldn't even bear to make eye contact with her.

"Well I'd say there is quite a bit you don't know about me. For starters, I finally drive myself around. Not that I particularly need it." She said pointing to her back where she sprouts jet wings at any giving moment.

"Oh I didn't know that. You really have changed."

After a few moments of silence, I finally spoke again. "Alisa. How was your sleep?"

She took a few seconds to respond. "Oh my sleep was fabulous. I believe I slept like a newborn baby. I told you I sleep better with someone in the room with me. I don't remember sleeping like that during a thunderstorm in a long time."

I gulped down hard. "And did you have any dreams or.."

She looked up and thought. "No. I don't think so. If I did I would most definitely loved to share you the information." She sipped her orange juice. "Did you have any dreams you'd like to discuss-"

"No!" I said a bit too quickly. I practically jumped out of my skin. My abrupt answer made her jump a bit. She looked at me with a somewhat confused look. The room filled with silence once again. Alisa giggled and got up.

"Well I'm going to change my clothes. Where do you want me to your shirt?"

"Oh you can just lay it on my bed. I got it."

With that being said, she turned around and went upstairs. So I guess it was all a dream. But..what does this mean now?

 **I'm not saying it was all a dream but I'm also not saying it wasn't. Could still be a possibility Alisa did that..Find out soon.**


End file.
